elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are winged creatures who are linked to one of five elements - wind, fire, water, earth, and love. Dragons can bond with elves who are connected to their same element. The five main dragons who represent the elements are Gust, Zonya, Merina, Thorne, and Elandra. Tidus Stormsurfer runs a school dedicated to training and caring for dragons. Among his students are Elandra's children - Fledge, Spark, Rayne, Floria, and Estari. There are also two other young dragons, Lula and Miku. Other adult dragons include Sapphire and Ashwing, and Cyclo. As the guardian of wind, Cyclo is the source of all wind magic in Elvendale. He is one of the Elemental Guardians of the elements. Powers Dragons are capable of controlling the elements just like elves. This is not shown very often in the webisodes, but it is mentioned in the website bios and the books. As it turns out, dragons are very powerful, which is why Ragana wants to harness their magic. For example, Ragana could force water dragons to make tsunamis if she wanted to. Not only that, but water dragons can also pollute water and make it unsafe for sea creatures to live in it. Water dragons can shoot streams of liquid from their mouths, while fire dragons breathe flames. Dragon fire has magical properties, as it is able to power the engines for vehicles. Trivia * Dragons migrate. It is mentioned in "Secrets of Elvendale" that they go to the "Hot Springs Caves" to shed their scales. * Newly-hatched dragons must stay close to their mother. If they are separated for too long, the babies may not live. * It is revealed in webisode 24 that Gust, Zonya, Merina, and Thorne are siblings. * Sapphire is Lula's mother. This is mentioned in a description on the official LEGO Elves website. * Most dragons have four legs, but some have two. Out of the known 15 dragons, Ashwing and Cyclo are the only bipedal wyverns. * According to Aira in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave," there is something called a "Dragons License" which she has not gotten yet. Despite this, Aira rides Gust anyways, so the rules must not be very strict. * Dragon nests are made with twigs and look similar to bird nests, but they are a lot bigger and are built on the ground. Elandra's nest can be seen in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave." * The baby dragons are able to sense their mother through Emily’s amulet. That’s why they calmed down when they were with Emily. This is mentioned in the novel The Dragon Queen. * A sky chart in the Starlight Inn shows that there is a constellation of a dragon in Elvendale. * On the Season 1 map of Elvendale, there is a rocky landform next to Skyra’s Castle called “Red Mountain,” which has the silhouette of a dragon perched at the top. * According to several LEGO set descriptions, there is a fruit in Elvendale called “dragon cherries.” Category:Creatures Category:Dragons